ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Platinum
Star Platinum (スタープラチナ) is the Stand power of Jotaro Kujo. It makes an appearance in nearly every JoJo part its user is featured in, most prominently in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Its name is based on the tarot card "The Star" of the Great Arcana. wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() {if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } });Appearance and Personalityhttp://jjba.wikia.com/index.php?title=Star_Platinum&action=edit&section=1Edit Star Platinum is one of the first stands seen in the story and remains to be one of the most powerful. It vaguely resembles an Aztec warrior (a reference to the Stone Mask's origins), with black hair and blueish skin. Physically, Star Platinum shares some resemblance with Jotaro Kujo, having a similarly-sized body and even sharing some of his facial features - especially when first introduced. Like most Stands, it appears to be completely silent and mostly devoid of personality (though Jotaro has stated that it is very violent) unless it is punching, where it yells out "ORAORAORAORAORAORA" repeatedly. Like most Stands, it possesses the basic ability of self-preservation - as seen when it stops a bullet Jotaro shoots at his own head and when it protects an incapacitated Jotaro from Dio's Time Stop attacks. Powershttp://jjba.wikia.com/index.php?title=Star_Platinum&action=edit&section=2Edit Fitting as the Stand of the main character of Part III, Star Platinum is one of the most versatile and powerful Stands in the JoJo Universe. Super Strength: Star Platinum is immensely powerful, able to throw a fully loaded Jeep carrying four full-grown men and a small girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with only one hand, then later pulling the same jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight. Star Platinum also casually destroyed an artificial diamond the size of a entire car at one point. Super Speed: Being faster than light, Star Platinum is capable of punching millions of times in a second, pummeling its opponent mercilessly. During the fight with the Stand Justice, Star Platinum protects Jotaro from many zombies surrounding him at the same time. Additionally, it is fast enough to catch a bullet fired at point-blank range. Precision: Star Platinum is amazingly precise, able to remove small objects from a person's skull without damaging the person's brain in any way, as well as catch bullets in mid-air. Finger Extension: Star Platinum is capable of lengthening his index and middle fingers to stab an opponent from a distance. This ability seems to be easy to do, as it functions as a surprise attack. This ability is called "Star Finger" in the arcade game. During its first appearance, it seems able to lengthen its entire arm to an extent as well. Time Freeze: Star Platinum is capable of stopping time, similar to The World, albeit only for roughly three seconds. This ability seems to be extremely exhausting, as Jotaro only uses it once in Part III, and it was only discovered during the fight with The World. Star Platinum: The Worldhttp://jjba.wikia.com/index.php?title=Star_Platinum&action=edit&section=3Edit http://images.wikia.com/jjba/images/3/36/Star_Platinum-_The_World.png There is no noticeable difference in the capabilities of Star Platinum: The World (スタープラチナ・ザ・ワールド) in comparison to the original Star Platinum, aside from its seeming mastery of the Time Stop. Time Stop can now last for 5 seconds, and can be done consecutively with only a few seconds between intervals. Note that Star Platinum: The World's stats are different than those of the original Star Platinum. - It was actually a mistake on the author's part to put C for range, when in the Stone Ocean (the source of the picture, left) Star Platinum: The World only displayed E-level range. Category:Stand Category:Technique